Art:December Daily Doodles 2010
The December Daily Doodles is an event run by Apollo with a new contest every weekday for the entire month. Four days a week are forum events, and one day is dedicated to a familiar tournament. The weekends are covered by a guest host. Doodles 2010 http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=163547 is the sixth annual DDD. Week One: Cliff Richard Week Congratulations! (1st) The task for today is to draw a picture on ArtPad representing something you have celebrated or commemorated this year in real life. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received a Lavender Orchid, trinket. Winners * Tilinka of Sage Image:Event-DDD10-01tilinka.jpg * Feesh of Cobalt Image:Event-DDD10-01Feesh.jpg Special Mentions: Hawkings Framling Honourable Mentions Evilmermaid Dexla Faeree Herowena Tenko Henrixpants Siah Alchemy Alizee Mistletoe and Whine (2nd) Today we dive into the Wonderful World of Puns. I would like you, please, to produce a list representing the Top Five Songs Evarr for the Pirate. Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received a Purple Lily Trinket. Winners * Bloodyarm of Hunter :Top Five Songs Evarr for the Card-Loving Pirate :My Hearts Will Go On :I Just Fold to Say I Love You :Spading All My Love for You :When I All-In Love :I Raise * Daynarius of Midnight :Top Five Songs Evarr for the Mathematical Pirate :Deriving Rain :Auld Lang Sine :Don't Rain on my Parabola :Fanfare for the Common Mean Defining Gravity Honourable mentions: ' Aethera Jippy TheRunt Hawkings Alchemy Framling Ellenya Toonz Culture Sallymae Clarence Living Doll (3rd) ''Today I would like you to create a representation of your pirate as a doll. (And if you've already spent a lot of time doing this, e.g. in Avatars, why not try a new medium?) Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received a Gold Rose Trinket. '''Winners * Cattrin of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-03cattrin.jpg * Herowena of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-03herowena.jpg Honorable mentions: Imp Arielmac Tenko Deedeeiam Sinistergoat Feesh Sandiibottom Siah Hedvvig Dexla Rhodin Kecapmanis Adrielle Sallymae Formerly Faeree Framling Aubrey Ellenya Niobetha Sweetiepiepi Weekend One Noodle Doodle: Cronus I need you, my doodlers, to create some works of piratey art out of noodles. Show us the beauty that is food and paste! Contest announcement Winners posted Winners received a poodle and a Tan/Light Blue noodle each. Winners * Hawkings of Viridian Image:Event-DDD10-04hawkings.jpg * Ellenya of Viridian Image:Event-DDD10-04ellenya.jpg Honorable Mentions: Each Honourable mention received a winter ornament Daynarius TheRuntSiah Week 2: Abba Week Money Money Money (6th) ''Today I would like you to make money! Specifically, I'd like you to design a doubloon. Contest Accouncement Winners Posted Winners received a lemon Orchid. Winners *Sinistergoat of Viridian Image:Event-DDD10-06sinistergoat.jpg *Dexla of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-06dexla.jpg Runner Up Cattrin Honourable Mentions Imp Coldest Herowena Kecapmanis Sallymae Pandaxee Daynarius Rhodin Sandiibottom Bloodyarm S.O.S! (7th) Today, I'm setting you a writing challenge. Imagine that some calamity has befallen you - perhaps your ship has run aground, or your distillery is on fire (. . .) There's nobody with you to help, and although you try calling the emergency services, you can't get through because telephones haven't been invented yet. Contest Announcement Winners Posted Winners each received a Lily trinket. Winners *Rhodin of Viridian :The Situation: My roots are showing! A truly unprecedented disaster that will probably lead to all kinds of geopolitical strife. :Contact: The UN and my stylist :Needs: Diplomats to calm the warring natinos and dye for my hair :Method: Alts, with their 12 character name limit. I even worked in punctation :Nationsofthe Worldwatchyo Urbackcommaw Ithoutblonde Dyetherewill Beanattackpe Riodtornadoe Scommahurric Anescommaflo Odscommaandt Yphoonsellip Sisnonthingli Kewhatwillha Ppenifidonap Ostrophetget Dyesoonexcla Mationpoint :Nations of the World watch your back, :''Without blonde dye there will be an attack :''Tornadoes, hurricanes, floods, and typhoons... :''Nothing like what'll happen if I don't get dye soon! *Siah of Viridian :Situation: Captured by Cultists, soon to be their dinner. I have managed to wriggle free whilst the Cultists appear to be in a zombie-like state. They have been participating in a frenzied dance, apparently as a precursor to consuming my delectable body. It seems they are very fond of my booty as they kept poking it, grinning and drooling all at the same time (it's tough being a wholesome wench). :Method: Using a flax mat, I utilise my rarely used skills to send smoke signals from the cooking fire. Thanks goodness for that drunken night when my pirate mates and I learnt smoke signals to send rude messages to our enemies. I dare not repeat what was signalled to them for fear of causing all ye landlubbers to blush with embarrassment! :Assistance: My King, Razorback, who was navigating the difficult waters of the Cursed Isles in a sloop right behind me. :I had thought of trying to get a messages to my friend, Hawkings, but earlier I had heard from Cronus that he had got himself into quite a pickle with some noodles and cat. Imagine that! :Message: S.O.S! Crazy Cultists cooking Captain Siah. Save me please. Bring extra thralls. Use cursed chalice to infiltrate island unseen. If discovered also be prepared to fling dung. You are my only hope. PS - If you can't help, throw seasoning overboard. If I'm going to be their dinner I may as well taste good. Honourable Mentions Imp Florentine Aethera Hawkings Klank Sinistergoat Aartje Herowena Wrathian Dexla Kimmay Sallymae Daynarius Callipso Wayfarer Berthier Freaks Mamma Mia! (9th) Today is art, and a portrait of that hallowed figure that we so often turn to in time of trouble - UR MOM. I would like you, please, to draw a picture of UR MOM. This is your pirate mom, as imagined by you. Contest Announcement Winners Posted Winners each received a Grey Rose Trinket. '''Winners' *Phaerie of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-09phaerie.jpg *Callipso of Sage Image:Event-DDD10-09callipso.jpg Runners Up Pandaxee Formerly Honourable Mentions Darkfaery Sinistergoat Adrielle Dexla Arielmac Tenko Stonekeeper Greylady Faeree Thank You for The Music! (10th) (. . .)be calm, doodlers: no singing is required today. Today's doodle does involve music, though. Specifically sheet music, or musical notation. I'd like you to produce a picture that is a collage of musical scores or musical symbols. Contest Announcement Winners Posted Winners each received a maroon Orchid Trinket. Winners *Darkfaery of Cobalt Image:Event-DDD10-10darkfaery.jpg *Sandiibottom of Cobalt Image:Event-DDD10-10sandiibottom.jpg Honourable Mentions Adrielle Hawkings Formerly Faeree Greylady Cattrin Kecapmanis Kattles Weekend Two Bonnet Sonnet: Gaea I disagree with Cronus that macaroni is the higest art form. I prefer the elegance and history of a sonnet, be it Petrarchan or Shakespearean. Browning beat Boyardee anyday. I also like hats. There's nothing like a good hate (and what Cronus wears atop his bonce is, as they say, nothing like a good hat). Today, I challenge you to combine the two! Be milliners and poets both, and write me a sonnet in praise of or condemning your most beloved or reviled hat. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received a Bouquet of Daises|Daisies, and all winners and honourable mentions each received a sleeping cap in their favourite colour. '''Winners' * Herowena of Midnight :Bobble fringe and the carriage of gold braid :Invite strong sentiments. Hats are not hats :When velvet's brilliant decoration fades, :Or strands of gilded ribbon lie too flat. :O no! It is a loop-de-looping round :Of beads and zig-zag trim in full profusion. :It is the glint of sequins on the crown :And brim full strewn with specks of light diffusion. :It's not ideal, if plushy nap and stars :Of auric thread, in mass, become passé. :Hats worry not if weight and width debar :A timid taste from wearing such array. :The crowning jewel of a noble pharoah :Hath no charm like a bona fide sombrero. * Hezikia of Malachite :Our Cursed Fate :I watched as into the distance you flew, :For your lip had caught on the ocean air. :I wondered, "Without you, what will I do?", :For without you my scalp feels sad and bare. :Your brim always spared me the cold of rain :And shut out the glaring sun from my eyes. :I brought you with me on every campaign; :Oh - how could we not have said our goodbyes? :You were always my protector and mate, :With your lovely patchwork of red and white. :I cursed the sea breeze for our horrid fate- :For stealing you away from me tonight. :Another like you I will never find, :So to all other hats, my eyes are blind. Honourable Mentions Dexla Hawkings Lissanna Imp Week Three: Blondie Week Atomic (13th) Your doodle today is to discover and describe a new elements for our Piratey Table of Elements Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners received a daisy trinket and a table Winners * Phaerie of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-13Phaerie.png :TARTON is an odourless, colourless gas with the same critical point as Hydrogen, 12.8. Although not as abundant as Hydrogen, Tarton is found in great quantities on the Puzzle Pirates Forum. :The study of this gas is still in its primary stages and documentation is sparse. :Use: Tarton has no commercial use or value at the moment. A development team is looking into the possibility of harnessing the power of Tarton as a renewable energy source on the Midnight Ocean. :Reactivity: A highly volatile gas produced mainly by the collision of opinions in many different sections of the aforementioned Forums. When these opinions collide a violent reaction may be observed, at times equal in strength to that of the experimental detonations carried out by the US government in New Mexico in the 1940’s. :Toxicity: Tarton is extremely toxic and is unique in its nature to transfer symptoms from one afflicted pirate to another. :Side effects of exposure to Tarton result in a condition known as Tartonitis. :Symptoms may include one or all of the following: :Severe redness of the face due to sudden rise in body temperature. :High blood pressure due to feeling of persecution. :Swearing profusely at monitor which cannot be controlled. :Headaches from reading posts which contain multiple quotes boxes. :Inability to control one’s physical reactions, such as pounding the keyboard, slamming the mouse on the desk and punching the monitor. :Cure: In extreme cases of illness associated with exposure to Tarton is a large “thwap” with an instrument known as the “Ban Stick”. This may only be administered by specially trained professionals, a highly skilled team known as The Ocean Masters. :Some effects may be tempered by the use of Lolcats or other such means of “pwnage. * Daynarius of Midnight :name: Lazerium :symbol: Lz :number: Several people assumed the atomic number-giving station, but then promptly paused it and went out for a smoke. Consequently, no one has yet gotten around to assigning Lazerium an atomic number. :Lazerium is a highly viscous liquid frequently found on large ships. It is often concentrated in the crow's nest, but has been known to appear on every type of duty station. It is extremely heavy, capable of pulling down duty scores and sinking ships. A pirate's exposure to Lazerium causes him to break out in small 'Z's. The author would explore more of Lazerium's attributes, except she's too busy playing poker in another window. Honourable Mentions Ivytheblade Sinistergoat Formerly Dexla Herowena Greylady Framling Kattles Therunt No Exit! (15th) In the cause of recent Health and Safety Directives, I would like you please to design a sign that might be found in our pirate world. This might be an informative or guidance sign, or a warning, or a prohibition, or an instruction. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners received a red rose trinket. '''Winners' *Dexla of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-15dexla.jpg *Cooldragon of Sage Image:Event-DDD10-15cooldragon.jpg Honourable Mentions Tenko Hawkings Deedeeiam Edtheshifty Greylady Ellenya Rhodin Framling Daynarius Siah Sallymae Lissanna Call Me (16th) Today I would like you to create a new piratey voicemail message for your pirate. (. . .) Your piratey voicemail message must be in the form of a single limerick or in the form of a four-line verse. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received a mint Lily trinket. Winners *Mooseabuse of Midnight :Ye've reached the locker of Davy :For me ship's been sunk by the navy :It's lonely below :So howl a hello :And give Captain Davey a wavey *Cleaves of Midnight :Avast! If ye're tryin to chat :Ye might as well talk to yer hat! :Ye think ye're conversin' :With someone in person :When nobody's home but me rat! Runner's Up Sinistergoat http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=164096&offset=90#2295988 Hawkings] Special Mention Rhodin Honourable Mention Kargach Phaerie Rachida Dexla Aethera Greylady Herowena Ellenya Pizzahutpete Daynarius Picture This! (17th) A return to art for today's doodle! I'd like you to pick any three of the Blondie songs (listed in original post), and draw a picture from our piratey world that in some way references all three of those song titles! Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received a lemon Lily trinket. Winners *Deedeeiam of Sage Image:Event-DDD10-17deedeeiam.jpg *Herowena of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-17herowena.jpg Runners Up Arielmac Dexla Cattrin Honourable Mentions Adrielle Formerly Siah Greylady Weekend Three Greenpiece 3d: Galene This year I'd like you to actually create a 3D centrepiece for your own table! It has to be suitable for use as a table holiday centrepiece. Instead of going with an 'Ocean' theme, this year the theme is 'Green', environmentally friendly. Your centerpiece should be made of common household items being re-tasked or recycled or free items you've scrounged up from your home or yard. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received an In-Game Table set. Winners *TheRunt of Cobalt Image:Event-DDD10-18therunt.jpg *Missjessica of Sage Image:Event-DDD10-18missjessica.jpg Runners Up (Receiving a winter ornament each) Faeree Adrielle Sinistergoat Ellenya Herowena Week Four: The Bangles Week Manic Monday (20th) Today's task is to tell me about the frantic and varied day you've had leading up to posting this doodle. It's been an amazingly eventful day, I think you'll find. You need to present your day as a series of alternating 'Good News/Bad News' Events. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received a persimmon Daisy trinket. '''Winners' *Greylady of Malachite :Good News: 19 days of doodles done! :Bad News: (Only 11 doodles to come!) :Good News: Today's doodle seems like fun! :Bad News: (I still haven't won a single one!) :Good News: Doodling is just for fun! :Bad News: (No accolade from Mr. Sun!) :Good News: Write this doodle till I'm done. :Bad News: (Ideas dwindling down to none!) :Good News: Post it quick! Enjoy the day! :Bad News: (I haven't any more to say!) *Daynarius of Midnight :Bad News: Must get to Urgent Care, post-haste :Good News: Urgent Care opens at 8am, and the awesome retired ER doc is on duty :Bad News: Cutting. Draining. Poking and prodding spots that REALLY HURT :Good News: Vicodin prescription! The big dosage. Finally, the pain is subsiding :Bad News: Vicodin prescription. The big dosage. Finally able to do things like laundry, but only want to sit here and watch the room float around. :Good News: Veritable Mt. Vesuvius of antibiotics coursing through my system. Should kick everything that has ailed me, ails me currently, or may think about ailing me anytime in the future, including that pesky sinus infection from last winter that just never quite went away. :Bad News: Healthy digestive flora meeting their doom, much like those unsuspecting souls in Pompeii. Time to crack open another yoghurt. :Good News: I like yoghurt. :Bad News: House is totally not ready for visitors. At all. In any way, shape or form. :Good News: World's best big sister, the visitor who showed up today to stay through Christmas, loves me even if the house does look like a tornado and a hurricane used it as a boxing ring, and she's going to help clean. :Bad News: Stuck sitting on my butt until this starts to heal up. A most inconvenient week to be stuck on one's butt. :Good News: Can waste time on Puzzle PIrates all day long, with impunity. :Bad News: Sitting up waiting for the nausea from all the drugs to subside. :Good News: Sitting up at the computer, Doodling in peace and quiet. There's something cathartic about being prodded to find the good news hidden within the days' messiness. :Great News: Posting this Doodle, and closing a metaphorical door on the day. Tomorrow will be brighter! Honourable Mentions Hawkings Aethera Saphireangel Pizzahutpete Faeree Deedeeiam Sallymae Ellenya Kattles Framling Tenko Alvan Hazy Shade of Winter (21st) . . . I need your help to provide a bit of a makeover to my shack. It's rather bare, and I'm worried by the window coverings - they are very drab. You need to design some nicer curtains for midwinter. Crazy shades of winter, perhaps. Haha. Sorry. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received a light blue Orchid trinket. Winners *Adrielle of Viridian Image:Event-DDD10-21adrielle.jpg *Formerly of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-21formerly.jpg Honourable Mentions Cattrin Dexla Faeree Hawkings Rhodin Makawhawla Budclare Deedeeiam Greylady Walk Like an Egyptian (23rd) Bringing a bit of ancient civilization to our piratey world! Today, your mission is to produce a piece of art depicting a scene from Puzzle Pirates in the style of ancient Egyptian paintings. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received a blue daisy trinket. Winners *Dexla of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-23dexla.jpg *Greylady of Malachite Image:Event-DDD10-23greylady.jpg Honourable Mentions Sinistergoat Formerly Cattrin Deedeeiam Sallymae Herowena Framling Therunt Eternal Flame (24th) Today I would like you to create a cartoon frame or comic strip featuring a put-down, flame, or insult. You must do this in the style of the Bayeux Tapestry. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received a magenta Orchid trinket. Winners *Ellenya of Viridian Image:Event-DDD10-24ellenya.jpg *Formerly of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-24formerly.jpg Honourable Mentions Sinistergoat Adrielle Dexla Rhodanite Greylady Deedeeiam Herowena Daynarius Lissanna Special Mention Therunt Weekend Four Trivial Things: Glaucus I'm excited to unveil this year's Doodle Trivia Quiz! Follow the link, and you'll find 20 multiple choice questions appropriate to this time of year. Contest Announced Winners Posted Prizes unknown Winners * Castawayjoe of Midnight * Framling of Viridian * Therunt of Cobalt * Kattles of Cobalt * Sallymae of Viridian * Cem of Cobalt * Xelliana of Cobalt * Janepeg of Sage * Anchovia of Viridian * Lissanna of Sage Week Five: REM Week Everybody Hurts (27th) It's time for that wonderful thing, the singing doodle! Today, I'd like you to sing for me; or at least, make some kind of musical approximation to singing. This year, we're going to have a go at performing one of the Doodle Theme Tunes. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received a black long-stemmed rose trinket. Winners *Formerly of Midnight http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=164638&offset=10#2300471 *Rachida of Malachite http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=161558#2276433 Runner Up Hairytickle Honourable Mentions Faeree Janepeg Sallymae Kimmay Greylady Adrielle Framling Daynarius Special Honourable Mention Therunt All entrants received a trinket for participating Shiny Happy People (28th) It's time to rescue all that shiny wrapping paper you saved the other day! I'd like you to create a piratey collage picture out of anything shiny and reflective you have around the house, including shiny paper, aluminium foil, metallic ribbon, glass (I guess!) and so on. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners received an aqua Lily trinket. Winners *Sallymae of Viridian Image:Event-DDD10-28sallymae.jpg *Daynarius of Midnight Image:Event-DDD10-28daynarius.jpg Very Honourable Mentions Hawkings Adrielle Normally Honourable Mentions Sinistergoat Dexla Kattles This one goes out to the One I Love (30th) Today I'd like you to think back over the month of events, and browse through the entry threads. I'd like you to find a doodle entry that has really impressed you, touched you, or really made you laugh, and then I'd like you to make a forum avatar for that doodler. The avatar should (however subtly) reflect the doodle entry that you loved, and should otherwise be suitable for that doodler to use as their forum avatar. The avatar should include the doodler's pirate name. Contest Announced Winners Announced Winners each received a red Rose trinket. Winners *Arielmac of Crimson Image:Event-DDD10-30arielmac.png *Faeree of Sage Image:Event-DDD10-30faeree.jpg Runner Up Formerly Honourable Nentions Therunt Kattles Dexla Herowena Imp Sallymae Adrielle It's The End Of The World As We Know It (31st) Today is the day when you look back over the month of doodles and choose one to enter. Look for a doodle that you missed first time around that looked fun! If you've done every doodle, you might choose one you enjoyed, or one where you had too many ideas first time around to fit them all in, or you might go for one where you've had a different or better idea since the doodle! (. . .) As well as posting your Doodle, I'd also like you to add one wish, resolution or goal for 2011. This can be for real-life or for your pirate. Contest Announced Winners Posted Winners each received a orchid trinket. Winners * Herowena of Midnight Image:Event-DDD-31herowena.jpg * Greylady of Malachite :(Bad) Doodles are over, December is ending :(Good) Time for much needed imagination-resting :(Bad) Now I have no thought of what I can do :(Good) Maybe I'll just have to pilly with you! :(Bad) No more weird contest involving grape jelly? :(Good) Maybe my trash will no longer be smelly! :(Bad) Nothing to do with my leftover junk. :(Good) Maybe I'll keep it in my "doodle" trunk! :(Bad) Waiting a whole year 'till next round of doodles. :(Good) Time to save paper, glue, glitter and noodles! :(Bad) Anticipation is driving me mad! :(Good) Easter is coming! Now that makes me glad! :(Bad) When the fun ends, when doodles stop, when things get so rough, :(Good) Remember the fun that we've had all month long, and see that it's just enough! :(Bad) New Year's is coming, and doodles are going. :(Good) Easter Easel enthusiasm growing! :(Bad) What shall I do on the Forum each day? :(Good) Background design? Or perhaps the game play? :(Bad) Weather is gloomy, it's dark, cold and nasty. :(Good) Time for some pillaging fun with the lassies! :(Bad) It's been so long, can I still navigate? :(Good) It'll be fun! Hurry up! Don't be late! :(Bad) Everything's different without Daily Doodles. :(Good) Still lot's to do, mate, yes, oodles and oodles. :(Bad) Doodling must wait for another whole year. :(Good) Don't worry mate, there is still much to cheer! :(Bad) When the fun ends, when doodles stop, when things get so rough, :(Good) Remember the fun that we've had all month long, and see that it's just enough! :(Bad) When the fun ends, when doodles stop, when things get so rough, :(Good) Remember the fun that we've had all month long, and see that it's just enough! Honourable Mentions Rachida Cattrin Hawkings Sinistergoat Faeree Budclare Sallymae Dedicated Doodler Award 2010 These pirates all successfully completed every weekday doodle on the forums (prize unknown): * Adrielle * Cattrin * Daynarius * Deedeeiam * Dexla * Ellenya * Faeree * Formerly * Framling * Greylady * Hawkings * Herowena * Kattles * Kecapmanis * Sallymae * Sinistergoat * Therunt Other links December Daily Doodles 2010 discussion thread Tournament schedule thread Artpad Event Articles *December Doodles: 2012 *December Daily Doodles: 2011 *December Daily Doodles: 2009 *December Daily Doodles: 2008 *December Daily Doodles: 2007 D